Message Pending
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Shinichi dan Ran dekat karena situs jejaring sosial. Semenjak itu, hubungan mereka dekat layaknya orang pacaran. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Jika salah satu dari mereka harus menghadapi takdir, bagaimana reaksi yang satunya?


"**Message Pending"**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **** Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing: Shinichi x Ran**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU. Sisanya silahkan anda nilai sendiri. Hope you like it! **

**Summary: Shinichi dan Ran dekat karena situs jejaring sosial. Semenjak itu, hubungan mereka dekat layaknya orang pacaran. Shiho yang notabenenya sebagai pacar Shinichi pun menjadi 'panas'. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Jika salah satu dari mereka harus menghadapi takdir, bagaimana reaksi yang satunya?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading, minna-san!**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, ada yang nge-add aku nih! Em? Kudou Shinichi TheDetective? Namanya kok kayak sombong gini, sih? Tapi, ya udah deh. Confirm saja!" seru Ran. Saat ini, Ran sedang melihat facebook-nya dan ternyata ada yang meng-add-nya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ran pun meng-confirmnya. Teman facebook Ran sudah lebih dari lima ribu orang. Itu memaksa Ran harus bikin akun baru. Meskipun akun baru, sampai saat ini dia sudah memiliki teman kurang lebih empat ribu lima ratus-an.

"Sekarang lihat twitter dulu, deh!" gumam Ran. Dia pun segera mengklik tab dan menulis alamat twitter dan langsung menekan tombol 'Enter'. Tak lama kemudian, tab tersebut sudah menampilkan tampilan log-in. Langsung saja Ran memasukkan usernamenya dan passwordnya dan mengklik link 'Log-in'. Hanya dalam hitungan kurang lebih lima detik, Ran dapat melihat home twitter-nya. Hampir sama seperti facebook, followers Ran pun sudah mencapai tiga juta orang lebih. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga bahkan sepuluh kali lipat temannya di facebook. Ran tidak mem-protect-kan twitternya –semua orang terkenal kebanyakan tidak mem-protect twitter mereka bukan?

"Wow! Followers-ku bertambah terus!" seru Ran kagum. Dia sangat senang mengenai hal itu. Yah, meskipun begitu dia kan atlet karate yang terkenal. Selain cantik, baik hati pula. Siapa sih yang tidak jatuh cinta dan senang padanya?

Ran pun melihat-lihat followers-nya. Dia melihat username yang sepertinya familiar.

shinichidetective

'Apa ini jangan-jangan orang yang nge-add aku?' pikir Ran. Dia segera pindah tab ke facebook dan langsung melihat profile orang yang dia maksud.

'Wah, benar dugaanku. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama,' pikir Ran, 'ngucapin arigatou, ah!'

**shinichidetective** arigatou foll-nya! Dan add-nya juga! :)

**Tweet 140 chara left**

Ran pun langsung mengklik link 'Tweet'. Meskipun atlet terkenal, Ran hanyalah seorang murid SMA –atau belum biasa. Hampir lupa, besok adalah hari pendaftarannya ke SMA yang sangat terkenal dan favorit se-Beika. SMA Teitan.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

"Wah, SMA Teitan bagus sekali!" seru Ran kagum saat memasuki halaman sekolah tersebut. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya menyapu pemandangan apa saja yang ada di depannya. Seolah-olah tak ingin ketinggalan satu pun pemandangan dari sekolahnya ini. Ran turun duluan dari mobilnya, sedangkan orang tuanya mempersiapkan berkas-berkasnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah bola sepak menggelinding ke arahnya –lapangannya berada tidak jauh dari tempat Ran berdiri sekarang.

"Hey! Tolong kembalikan donk!" seru seseorang sambil mendekat. Orang itu pun berlari kecil mendekati Ran. Ran pun mengambil bola sepak yang berada di bawahnya. Orang itu pun sampai di depan Ran. Sekarang Ran dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang tersebut.

Sapphire. Rambutnya juga rapi. Dan jangan lupakan ketampanannya.

Tampaknya aku familiar dengan wajah orang ini, pikir Ran.

"Ehm, Nona Mouri Ran, bisakah saya mengambil bola sepak yang sedang anda pegang?" ujar orang tersebut.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Ran heran.

"Kau ini kan atlet karate terkenal. Jadi, bolanya...," ujar orang tersebut. Ran pun sadar dan langsung memberikan bola dipegangannya tersebut. Orang itu pun segera pergi tapi Ran mengatakan sesuatu sehingga langkah orang itu berhenti saat itu juga.

"Tampaknya wajahmu familiar? Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Ran. Orang itu pun berbalik dan memandang wajah Ran.

"Aku kan orang yang meng-add-mu kemarin dan menjadi followers barumu. Sudah, ya, aku ingin bermain lagi," ujar orang tersebut sambil berlari. Ran pun langsung kaget.

'Benar juga, ya. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya,' pikir Ran.

"Jadi namamu Kudou Shinichi? Salam kenal Kudou-senpai!" seru Ran.

"Panggil saja dengan nama kecilku. Panggil aku Shinichi!" seru orang tersebut yang bernama Shinichi. Ran pun tersenyum. Shinichi juga ikut tersenyum –tentunya tanpa Ran sadari. Dia pun langsung melanjutkan permainannya tadi.

"Siapa itu Kudou-kun?" tanya perempuan yang sedang duduk di bench. Tampak rambut pirang dan wajah blasterannya yang khas.

"Hanya teman," ujar Shinichi singkat setelah duduk di salah satu bench di situ.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shiho dengan nada menyelidik.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Shinichi balik.

"Hey, Shiho, jangan jadi posesif donk jadi pacar," tegur Kaito.

"Aku tidak posesif. Aku kan hanya bertanya," bela Shiho.

"Tapi nadanya seperti sedang menyelidik lho," ujar Heiji menimpali.

"Sudahlah. Dia hanya temanku, tidak lebih. Hanya spesial saja," ujar Shinichi santai lalu meminum air yang sudah disiapkan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'spesial'?" tanya Shiho dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dia kan atlet terkenal. Aku sangat bangga jika ada atlet yang bersekolah di sekolah kita ini. Itulah spesialnya dia. Ya sudahlah. Hey, teman-teman! Ayo berlatih lagi!" seru Shinichi sambil kembali latihan.

**Ran's Inside**

'Wah, ternyata dia Senpai-ku! Nggak nyangka! Eh, aku harus segera mencari Tou-san dan Kaa-san nih!' pikir Ran. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Hampir saja dia melayangkan tendangannya kalau orang yang di belakangnya langsung memperingatinya.

"Hey! Jangan tendang! Ini Tou-san!" seru Kogoro. Untung saja Kogoro lebih cepat satu milidetik. Kalau tidak? Mungkin Kogoro akan lebam-lebam di tangan –atau kaki? anaknya sendiri.

"Oh, hehehe. Gomenasai, Tou-san," ujar Ran.

"Kami mencarimu. Ternyata kau ada di sini. Ayo cepat, kita ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu," ujar Eri. Ran pun segera menuruti kata ibunya. Mereka segera mencari ruang kepala sekolah dan langsung mendaftar. Setelah mendaftar, mereka mendapat kabar bahwa tes akademik akan dilaksanakan seminggu kemudian. Karena tak ada keperluan lagi, mereka pun pulang.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Ran pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dia merasa bosan saat ini. Untuk mengusir kebosanannya, dia pun berniat menyalakan laptopnya dan memasang modem. Dalam artian, OL atau On-Line.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Ran pun segera meng-klik aplikasi berjudul 'Mozilla Firefox' dan langsung meng-klik link di atas tab berjudul facebook. Setelah itu, dia membuka tab lainnya dan langsung masuk ke akun twitter-nya. Setelah log-in, Ran pun segera melihat tampilan homenya dan meng-klik link 'Paling baru'. Ran baru menyadari satu menit kemudian kalau ada yang mengajaknya chat dan mengiriminya pesan.

**(No Title)**

**Kudou Shinichi TheDetective**

Hey! Ketemu lagi nih di FB!

**(No Title)**

**Mouri Ran ManiacKarate**

Hehehe, iya nih Senpai! Eh, lanjutin di chat aja, ya

_**Chat mode:**_

**Kudou Shinichi TheDetective: **uyy!

**Mouri Ran ManiacKarate: **iya, Senpai! Kenapa nih?

**Kudou Shinichi TheDetective: **nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Cuma pengen nyapa aja

**Mouri Ran ManiacKarate: **iih! Kirain! Gimana kabar?

**Kudou Shinichi TheDetective: **baik-baik aja kok. Kenapa nanya? Naksir sama aku? Eh, aku udah punya pacar lho

**Mouri Ran ManiacKarate: **idih! Siapa juga yang naksir! Cie cie, siapa nih?

**Kudou Shinichi ManiacKarate: **dia itu anggota OSIS dan manager klub sepakbola kami. Ntar juga kalo kamu MOS ketemu, kok. Namanya Miyano Shiho

**Mouri Ran ManiacKarate: **owh, iya deh ntar liat. Eh, BTW kenapa kita bisa tiba-tiba akrab gini, ya?

**Kudou Shinichi TheDetective: **hehehe, nggak tau deh. Em, mungkin jodoh kali, ye?

**Mouri Ran ManiacKarate: **huuu! Apaan sih? Nyebelin deh..

**Kudou Shinichi TheDetective: **jangan marah donk, say..

**Mouri Ran ManiacKarate: **say?

**Kudou Shinichi TheDetective: **just kidding! Jangan marah donk, ntar kita musuhan lagi. Aku kan nggak mau

**Mouri Ran ManiacKarate: **nggak! Aku marah sama Senpai!

**Kudou Shinichi TheDetective: **T_T

**Mouri Ran ManiacKarate: **iiih! Kok marah beneran? Aku kan cuma bercanda.. huhuhuhu

**Kudou Shinichi TheDetective: **tuh kan, sekarang giliran kamu yang nangis

**Mouri Ran ManiacKarate: **hihihihi bercanda, kok

**Kudou Shinichi TheDetective: **eh, ada hantu lewat, ya?

**Mouri Ran: **beneran bikin orang naik darah, ya..

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Tak terasa, sudah dua jam Ran berchat ria dan saling mention dan reply di twitter. Makin hari kedekatan mereka –walaupun hanya di dunia maya atau visual semakin pribadi. Mulai dari tukar nomor HP, kirim-kirim emoticon, ber-SMS ria, ber-e-mail ria, Y!M-an, dll. Mereka itu tampak seperti orang berpacaran. Dan aktivitas mereka ini sudah berlangusng selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Baik di dunia maya atau di dunia nyata. Bahkan mereka saling ber-wall dan itu diketahui oleh Shiho. Mau tak mau itu membuat hati Shiho panas. Shiho juga pernah mengirim wall ke Ran –awalnya dia 'meng-add' Ran terlebih dulu.

**Miyano Shiho ScientistGirl: **hey, kamu Ran yang atlet itu kan?

**Less than a minute ago. Likes. Comment.**

**Mouri Ran ManiacKarate: **iyaaaa! Kenapa? Eh, ini Shiho-senpai pacarnya Shinichi-senpai, kan?

**Less than a minute ago. Likes**

**Miyano Shiho ScientistGirl: **tuh, kamu udah tau kan kalo aku PACARNYA Kudou-kun? Jadi, aku peringatkan sama kamu! Jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan Kudou-kun lagi!

**Less than a minute ago. Likes**

Entah kenapa, saat itu hati Ran seperti mencelos. Sakit. Salah jika aku berteman dengan pacar orang lain? Toh, aku kan tidak berbuat yang macam-macam dengannya. Begitulah isi hati Ran saat ini. Ran pun segera membalas wall Shiho.

**Mouri Ran ManiacKarate:** iya, Senpai..

**A minute ago. Likes**

Ran pun segera off dari facebook dan beralih ke twitter. Ran pun menulis status baru.

Hiks, aku sedih kalo digituin. Masa aku nggak boleh temenan sama **shinichidetective**

**Tweet 140 chara left**

Dia melihat mentionnya. Ternyata ada mention reply dari Shinichi.

**rankarate** hey, siapa yg ngomong kyak gt? Kmu kan berhak temenan sm siapa z, g ad yg blh nglrang kmu

**shinichidetective** aku takut kalo nanti dia marah. Dia nggak nge-foll aku, kan? #khawatir

**rankarate** jujur aja kalo sama aku. Siapa orangnya? Aku nggak akan marah kok

**shinichidetective** beneran nggak marah nih? Ya udah, orangnya itu pacar Senpai sendiri ._.

**rankarate** serius kamu? Keterlaluan itu Shiho!

**shinichidetective** palingan juga cuma cemburu kok, Senpai. Nggak akan marah, kan?

**rankarate** iya, deh. Eh, lanjut ke SMS, yuk!

**shinichidetective** hoky doky! :D

Setelah ber-reply dengan Shinichi di twitter, kini mereka pun akan ber-reply ria lagi di SMS.

**From: Kudou Shinichi-senpai**

**Hey! Mau dilanjutin?**

**To: Kudou Shinichi-senpai**

**Mau donk! Eh, aku mau curhat nih**

**From: Kudou Shinichi-senpai**

**Silakan. Aku mau kok jadi tempat curhat kamu**

**To: Kudou Shinichi-senpai**

**Jadi gini, aku dapat kabar dari tempat pusat latihan karateku. Mereka bilang, aku harus pindah sekolah dan menjalani aktivitas karateku di sana. Dan pindahnya itu jauh banget! Ke Amerika! Padahal kan karate itu asli Jepang**

**From: Kudou Shinichi-senpai**

**Mungkin aja ada teknik-teknik tertentu di sana, jadinya kamu harus pindah ke sana. Kamu pindahnya kapan?**

**To: Kudou Shinichi-senpai**

**Minggu depan. Tapi, aku mau selama satu minggu ini deket sama Senpai, biar ntar nggak kangen-kangen**

**From: Kudou Shinichi-senpai**

**Itu sih malah bikin kangen. Tapi, nggak masalah deh!**

Mereka terus ber-SMS ria kalau saja mereka tidak melihat jam dinding. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 p.m waktu Jepang. Itu artinya, mereka berdua harus tidur. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan tidur, mereka pun berangkat ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

KRING KRING

Alarm Ran berbunyi dengan kencangnya. Ran pun bangun dan membereskan tempat tidur. Setelah itu, Ran pun mandi. Tak lama –hanya sepuluh menit kurang lebih Ran sudah keluar dari makar mandi dan segera berpakaian. Dengan sentuhan natural, Ran memoleskan bedak ke wajahnya. Meskipun dibedaki, aura angel khas Ran tak akan tertutupi. Ran pun turun untuk sarapan. Setelah selesai, Ran pun segera berangkat ke sekolah setelah sampai di sekolah, dia langsung menuju kelasnya.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" seru Ran saat memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou mo, Ran!" balas anak-anak yang mendengar sapaan Ran. Baru saja Ran akan duduk, pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan sosokk yang sudah sangat dia kenal. Anak-anak yang lain hanya menatap maklum, karena ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Ohayou, Ran!" seru Shinichi smabil memasuki kelas Ran.

"Ohayou mo, Shinichi-senpai. Nani ga?" tanya Ran walau sudha tahu apa jawabannya. Pasti dia akan mengajakku ke taman, pikir Ran.

"Kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya," ujar Shinichi sambil menggenggam tangan Ran dan mengajaknya keluar. Ran pun kaget. Ini bukanlah kebiasaan Shinichi! Dan lagi dia melakukannya di depan kelas! Wajah Ran mulai tidak terkontrol. Sudah dipastikan wajahnya pasti merah saat ini. Ran tidak tahu bahwa Shinichi juga sama terasa, mereka sudah sampai di taman. Mereka pun langsung duduk di bangku favorit mereka.

"Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Shiho," ucap Shinichi tiba-tiba. Jantung Ran serasa ingin copot saat itu juga. Bagaimana mungkin? Shiho itu kan dingin misterius dan bisa saja sewaktu-waktu dia berubah menjadi orang physcho.

"Senpai tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" tanya Ran.

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah mendapatkan penggantinya."

"Siapa?" Entah sadar atau tidak, Ran sangat ingin namanya disebutkan oleh Shinichi. Wajhnya menampakkan wajah penuh harap.

"Kau?"

"Aku?"

"Ya. Ran Mouri, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Jantung Ran berdegup kencang. Dia senang sekaligus terkejut. Sejurus kemudian, Ran pun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku mau Senpai."

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Ini adalah hari keberangkatan Ran ke Amerika. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ran harus segera pergi. Keluarganya pun ikut menyusul. Mereka akan tinggal tetap di Amerika. Rumah mereka yang di Jepang akan dijual. Saat ini, Ran dan Shinichi saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka berusaha berkomunikasi dengan tatapan mata.

"Aku pergi, Senpai...," ujar Ran.

"Jaga dirimu. Tapi, kita masih bisa berkomunikasi, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu OL di Fb, twitter, Y!M, dan tentu saja HP-ku kan selalu stand by."

"Baguslah. Hey, orang tuamu sudah menunggumu. Pesawat juga akan take off."

"Baiklah." Ran pun meninggalkan Shinichi ke Amerika. Sebaggian hatinya berat, namun sebagian tidak. Tentunya dia akan sangat senang, karena katanya di sana ada guru karate yang berasal dari Jepang juga dan sangat hebat. Di sisi lain, dia harus meninggalkan Shinichi –kekasih yang dia cintai. Dia pun menolehkan kepalanya setengah untuk melihat Shinichi seklai lagi.

"Ukirlah prestasi di sana!" seru Shinichi sambil melambaikan tangan. Ran tersenyum. Dia mempercepat langkahnya –tentunya dia tidak mau ketinggalan naik pesawat. Tak lama kemudian, pesawat pun take off. Pesawat itu perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkan Jepang. Dalam hati Shinichi tersenyum.

'Ukirlah prestasi. Banggakan Jepang dan jaga dirimu baik-baik,' batin Shinichi. Dia pun kemudian melangkahkan kaki beratnya untuk keluar dari bandara –pulang ke rumah. Setelah sampai di rumah, dia pun langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan tanpa sadar mulai tertidur.

Besoknya, dia menerima kabar bahwa Ran sudah sampai di Amerika dengan selamat. Bahkan Ran menceritakan hal ini dengan suara yang riang. Mereka masih sering SMS-an, twitter (balas mention dan saling reply), Y!M-an, facebook-an, dan e-mail-an. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, Ran seperti tidak aktif di situs jejaring sosial tersebut. Padahal, setidaknya dalam sehari dia bisa saja membuat tiga status di FB, begitu pula di twitter. Bahkan terkadang tidak sama sekali. Di telepon juga susah. Mau tak mau ini membuat Shinichi menjadi bingung. Ada apa sih dengan Ran? Begitulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk.

Hari ini tepat enam bulan Ran meninggalkan Jepang. Shinichi rindu sekali dengan Ran. Pernah berniat ingin menyusulnya, namun dia sadar bahwa itu sia-sia belaka. Dia sedang mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Jemarinya menggenggam erat HP di tangannya. Terkadang terlihat jemarinya mengutak-atik tombol-tombol di sana.

"Ran? Kenapa selama dua bulan terakhri ini kamu sama sekali putus komunikasi sih denganku? Apa ada yang salah? Di telepon nggak diangkat, pesan FB sama sekali nggak dibalas, IM Y!M pun sama, mentionku di twitter juga tidak dibalas, SMS-ku pun selama dua bulan terkahir ini selalu pending. Kenapa sih?" gerutu Shinichi. Karena bosan, dia pun menonton TV. Shinichi turun ke lantai bawah. Dia pun langsung menuju ke ruang tengah. Setelah duduk nyaman, dia pun menyalakan TV. Merasa channel tersebut tak menarik, dia pun memencet tombol asal-asalan –berharap ada yang menyita perhatiannya. Tampaknya cara ini cukup berhasil. Shinichi menyita perhatiannya untuk sementara waktu. Ternyata dia sedang menton channel olahraga.

Judul berita itu adalah seorang karateka yang tewas.

'Hah? Aneh sekali sih judulnya,' pikir Shinichi. Dia pun tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada berita itu.

"Pemirsa. Ternyata, baru diketahui setelah dua bulan lamanya. Karateka perempuan asal Jepang tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Dia adalah Mouri Ran "

"Na ... nani?" ujar Shinichi tak percaya.

"Dia tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun dua bulan yang lalu di sebuah terowongan. Pihak keluarga ternyata merahasiakan semua ini dari media dengan alasan tak ingin membuat konfortasi dan membuat Ran tidak tenang. Begitulah yang kami dapat. Peristiwa ini "

Belum selesai pembaca cerita itu membacakan beritanya, Shinichi sudah terlebih dulu mematikan TV tersebut. Kepalanya menunduk. Remote TV terlepas dari tangannya. Samar-samar jika diperhatikan, ada kristal bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

'Jadi ini ... jadi ini alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa kuhubungi, Ran? Jadi ini alasannya pesan yang kukirimkan selalu pending? Kami-sama! Kali ini ... pesan kita akan benar-benar pending ...'

Dengan langkah yang berat dna wajah yang tetap menunduk, Shinichi berjalan ke kamarnya. Untuk menaiki tangga saja susah rasanya. Setelah sampai, dia langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Isak tangis yang pelan akan terdengar dari kamar milik seorang pencinta novel dan sepakbola ini jika kau benar-benar mendengarnya.

'Kenapa ... kenapa harus begini ... aku tahu ini takdir ... tapi ...'

"Shinichi-senpai..."

Shinichi kaget. Dia seperti mendengar suara Ran. Tapi kemudian dia mengabaikannya. Dia mengira itu hanya ilusi semata. Itu karena dia merindukan dan sedang memikirkan Ran.

"Shinichi-senpai..."

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Shinichi jadi takut sendiri. Dia menutup telinganya berharap tak mendengarkan suara itu lagi.

"Shinichi-senpai ... ini aku, Ran..."

Shinichi melepaskan tangannya dari telinganya. Dia berusaha menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang –sumber suara tersebut. Betapa kagetnya dia, begitu melihat di hadapannya kini ada seorang Mouri Ran!

"R –Ran?"

"Iya, ini aku. Tapi, aku ini hanya ilusi. Aku sudah meninggal. Dan maafkan aku atas pendingnya pesanmu..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau sudah meninggal ..." Shinichi kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Namun,ada yang memaksa mengangkat wajahnya. Ran.

"Jangan sedih, okay? Kalau kau merindukanku, kau bisa memimpikan aku. Aku tidak suka pada laki-laki yang cengeng."

"Iya ..."

"Ya sudah, ya ... aku pergi dulu ... "

"Tunggu!" Tapi sayang, ilusi tersebut telah pergi. Telah menghilang. Sedikit banyak Shinichi menjadi lega karena dapat bertemu Ran. Tapi dia merasa sangat sedih, karena pertemuan tadi hanyalah beberapa detik ... sedangkan perpisahan mereka itu selamanya ...

"Kau janji, kan? Hari ini, aku mau tidur. Dan aku ingin kau ada dalam mimpiku ... aku ingin memimpikanmu ... oyasuminasai, Ran..."

Shinichi pun berangkat tidur dengan senyum getir di wajahnya. Tapi kemudian, dia tersenyum senang dengan air mata tetap mengalir di pipinya.

**Owari**

**Wah, chara death lagi! Maafkan saya! *sujud-sujud* Sebenarnya saya pingin coba-coba aja. Kan jarang tuh fic di FDCI dengan pair ShinRan ada chara death-nya. Aduh, maaf ya kalau storynya tak sesuai dengan kehendak kalian. Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi. Tapi, jangan lupa. Saya minta reviewnya, ya ...**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
